1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener, and more particularly to a separable slide fastener having a separable bottom-end-stop assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known various separable slide fasteners in which a separable bottom-end-stop assembly of metal is mounted on adjacent bottom ends of opposed fastener stringers, the separable bottom-end-stop assembly comprising a pair of pin members secured to the inner tape-margins, and a socket member secured to one of the pin members. To this end, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Jikkaisho) 59-50312, it is known that the socket member has a pair of claws punched from a rear wall thereof and projecting inwardly through a rear wall of pawl or the one pin member into a stringer tape in order for non-rotatable attachment. However, this prior socket member tends to be cracked in portions not only between two openings (formed when punching the respective claws) but also between a bottom end of the socket member and one of the openings adjacent thereto, thus causing non-stable attachment of the socket member, which would sometimes result in removal of the socket member.